


Movie Night

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: Kinky KISS one-shots [6]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Creepy Ace, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone fucks eachother, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Netflix and Chill, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Peter tells it like it is!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rivalry, Set in 1978, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Due to Paul wanting everyone to be closer the guys have started a new tradition. Movie night! Unresolved sexual tension rises to the surface until all of the boys succumb to it. It's foursome time baby! Oh hell yeah!





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 68th Birthday, Acey Baby! 
> 
> This is my first foursome fanfic. Go easy on me guys XD

''Fuck...Daddy...don't stop!'' Paul screams. He's so close to the edge that he doesn't care who hears. Technically they were in public. Anyone could walk in at any moment but that didn't stop Gene and Paul from rutting like rabbits in the practice room regardless.

Gene had made up some excuse to stay behind and work on Paul's voice. Paul was struggling to hit some of the higher notes lately. What better way to exercise Paul's voice than to make his voice reach new octaves as he comes?

Paul let's out a loud cry of Gene's name as he hit the right spot once more.

Gene's taking Paul from behind. His thrusts are ruthless and the slap of skin against skin is obscene. Gene revels in the control he has over the man beneath him. He leans over to whisper in Paul's ear,''You're my little whore aren't you?''

''Y-Yeah Daddy! Always...'' Paul gasps out.

''No...say it aloud...'' Gene demands sternly.

''I am your little whore!'' Paul whines out embarrassed.

''Good...good...'' Gene murmurs continuing his thrusting.

Paul felt eyes on him but could not spot anyone. Paul squints at the glass window across from them determined to catch a glimpse of their visitor. Paul knew that it was futile depending on the lighting it was a one-way window. Since the lights were off the window was pitch black and impossible to see through but that didn't stop Paul from straining his eyes.

Paul's attention is abruptly brought back to Gene by a firm slap on his ass,''Are you seriously spacing out right now!?''

Paul shakes his head,''No...Just thought I saw something...Gene...Gene stop...''

Gene stops thrusting and huffs out,''You cannot be serious...''

''I am...Let me up. I think someone's in the studio...'' Paul whispers.

Gene lets out a frustrated growl. He tucks himself away and Paul frantically straightens himself out. He makes his way out of the room to open up the studio door. When he opens the door no one is there. Gene who followed behind him lets out a sound of annoyance,''You and your paranoia!''

''No seriously Gene! Someone was here watching us!'' Paul argues still shimming into his jeans.

Gene rolls his eyes and brushes past the other.

''I'll believe it when I see it...you owe me for this. I'm punishing you for this later.'' Gene growls going to pack up their things.

Paul can do nothing but stare into the empty room. Something was definitely amiss.

* * *

 

The guys were having their weekly movie night at Ace's house, the location changed based upon whoever wanted to host the event. This night was born out of Paul wanting everyone to bond as a family but no one could settle on one thing. So they came to a compromise. Gene wanted to be able to watch his movies and eat his snacks, Ace and Peter wanted their beer and wine, and Paul just wanted company.

Movie night had something for everyone so it became a ritual of sorts.

The night was going wonderfully, the only thing that was causing tension was the looks Paul was receiving from Ace. This was not the first time that Ace's stares made Paul uncomfortable but it mostly occurred when Ace was sober.

Sober Ace was very different from intoxicated Ace. Sober Ace was a wallflower that hardly spoke a word and when he finally spoke it was in non-sequiturs and odd sounds. Whenever he spoke it was gentle and his sentences were clipped. Paul could tell that Ace was a bit of an anxious person. Not in the sense that he had anxiety but that he was hyperactive. His eyes would dart to and fro and he'd frequently space out and get lost in his daydreams. Paul thought it was cute.

What was not so cute was the intense gaze Ace kept giving him when he thought Paul wasn't looking. For once Paul wanted Ace to drink so that his gaze became less like a laser and much less intense. Drunk Ace still gave him those long gazes though. Paul's gut told him that there was longing in his eyes but he quickly shook those feelings away as his ego talking.

Paul was currently seated on the couch between Ace and Gene. Peter was sitting next to Ace and talking nonstop.

Paul had no idea what they were watching and quite frankly he didn't care. he was too distracted by Ace's over exaggerated stretch that resulted in Ace placing his arm behind his head on the couch.

Were they in middle school?

Paul rolls his eyes at Ace's childish maneuver. He still doubted that Ace was attracted to him. Ace was probably just being a goof.

Paul ignored the glare Gene was giving him in favor of shifting around some while awkwardly looking up at the ceiling and whistling ''Singing in the Rain''.

It was getting harder and harder to ignore Ace's presence. Paul feels himself blush a little when Ace scoots a little closer to him. Ace cracks a joke in an attempt to distract everyone from his actions but it only serves to make Paul more aware of how weird his friend was behaving.

Peter blurts out,''What the fuck are we watching anyway!? What is this shit! I wanna watch something good!''

Paul's eyes widen he forgot that they were supposed to be watching a movie.

Paul goes rigid as he feels movement behind his head. He peaks back to see Gene and Ace knocking each other's arms out of the way behind his head. Paul rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the television.

''Hello! Is anybody listenin' to me!? I wanna watch something else!'' Peter exclaims.

''Okay Peter! Change the damn movie then!'' Paul hisses.

Peter glares at him for a moment before putting in a movie of his own,''Now this is good stuff right here! Hey, Ace I'm about to get a beer. Want one?''

''Two.'' Ace says smiling.

Gene lets out an obnoxious judgmental snort. Ace ignores him entirely and Peter walks off to get their drinks.

Paul spaces out once more trying to pretend like the tension between him and the two men beside him was not suffocating him.

Peter comes back and sits four beers on the coffee table in front of them.

Ace says his thanks and pops one back. It does take him long to finish it and Paul catches himself watching Ace's Adam's apple bob with each gulp. It's a mesmerizing sight.

''Damn Ace...'' Peter says with all the awe that Paul felt.

Ace finishes the beer and lets out an obnoxious belch before cackling wildly. Paul shakes his head and chuckles with amusement. Ace really was something downs the second beer just as quickly and Paul can tell that after that one Ace is feeling tipsy. Nowhere near drunk but he's feeling good. Paul flinches a little when Ace's fingers caress his thigh before resting his hand there.

Paul ignores his roaming hand and writes it off as his imagination until his hand gets high enough to almost brush against his cock. Paul's breath hitches and he pushes Ace's hand off of his thigh quickly hoping that Gene didn't see.

Paul desperately tries to focus on the movie Peter chose. Peter's excited and telling everyone that his favorite scene is coming up.

When it does he and Ace cheer.

Ace exclaims,''BAM! Ahahaha! That scene gets me every time Cat!''

Peter snickers,''I know! It never gets old.''

Paul smiles enjoying how happy his bandmates are. It doesn't take long for Ace to start caressing him again though. This time it's more subtle. Ace uses the back of his index finger to gently caress up and down the side of Paul's thigh. It's slow and teasing and makes Paul shiver with excitement. The teasing caresses stir up a little arousal in Paul's gut and he glances at Ace who was looking at him from the corner of his eye.

Paul quirks an eyebrow questioningly and Ace only winks in reply before turning his attention back to the tv.

Paul nibbles on his bottom lip a nervous tick he does when he's getting turned on. He tries his best to focus on the television but Ace's teasing has started to make his mind wander. His mind flood with thoughts of gentle kisses to his neck, teeth nibbling at his skin, nimble fingers slipping inside of him and driving him crazy with desire.

Gene clearing his throat obnoxiously reminds Paul that he is indeed still beside him. Gene's gaze is fixed on the television so Paul thinks nothing of his throat clearing until Ace places his hand back on Paul's thigh.

Paul lets it rest there instead of batting it away again so Gene clears his throat once more.

Paul gulps nervously before placing his hand on Ace's thigh to let the other man know that he's interested as well. Paul feels Ace's thigh twitch a little as Paul trails his fingers higher and higher. Paul was a little ways off from Ace's cock so the guitarist takes his hand and places it directly on it.

Paul stifles a gasp a rubs it through his jeans. It's thick and intimidating, Paul tries his best to not let it show that he's nervous. Ace lets out a sigh through his nose and bucks up to Paul's hand disguising it as shifting in an attempt to get comfortable on the couch. Ace slides his hand up Paul's thigh before mirroring Paul's ministrations but quicker and with more finesse. Ace's twiddling fingers pull a low moan from Paul's mouth that makes him stiffen in embarrassment. He hoped that no one heard that but judging from the playful bedroom eyes Ace was giving him along with wiggling of his eyebrows mischievously, Ace heard him. And judging from the other sets of eyes on him...everyone heard.

Paul feels Peter's eyes on him the most. When Paul spares a glance at the Catman his eyes are hooded and mischievous. Peter smirks at him flirtatiously before turning his attention back to the tv and pretending that he didn't see anything.

Gene lets out another loud cough.

Paul is so distracted by Ace rutting against his hand while pretending he's looking for the remote, that Gene's hacking goes completely unnoticed for a moment.

Paul crosses his leg to obscure the other's view of Ace's hand. He has to bite down on his lip to stifle a gasp as Ace increased the pace of his nimble fingers. Ace paid extra attention to the head of Paul's now leaking cock. Paul lets out a shuddering breath,''Fuck...''

Gene turns his hacking up a notch, glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

Peter peeks over at Gene,''You okay man? I have some cough drops in my car. You want me to get you some?''

Paul quickly snatches his hand back and bats Ace's hand from his own aching hardness. Gene shakes his head and says softly,''No. No thank you.''

''You sure man? You sounded like you were about to cough up a lung...'' Peter says cocking a brow.

''No I'm fine. I drank down my coke too fast. I'm fine.'' Gene says his tone is saccharine.

Paul lets out a sigh through his nose attempting to calm himself down. He looks over at Ace when he feels fingers intertwine with his. Ace holds his hand as though they're at a middle school dance, squeezing every so often. Paul gives him a questioning look and Ace simply leans his head on Paul's shoulder.

Gene's hacking starts up again with a vengeance.

Peter jumps up,''Imma go get the cough drops. Gene, you sound like you're dying man...''

Peter leaves to retrieve the cough drops and Paul is left there sitting awkwardly hoping that the situation will just go away.

Gene crosses his arms and leans away from Paul. Paul let's out a sigh knowing that he won't hear the end of it later that night. Ace squeezes his hand and snuggles closer to him.

''Ace...'' Paul whispers. He knows exactly why he's whispering regardless of how unnecessary it is. He's afraid of Gene hearing him along with hoping that whispering will make the situation go away.

''Paul...'' Ace whispers back snickering.

''Stanley!'' Gene hisses.

Paul doesn't have to look over to know that his lover is glaring at him. The dynamics of Gene and Paul's relationship were wonky at best. The relationship was not closed but it wasn't exactly open either. Sometimes groupies were okay and sometimes they weren't they had to check in with each other about everything before pursuing anyone else.

Paul gives Gene a nervous smile and just shrugs.

''Stanley...'' Gene's growl held a threat within it so Paul slipped his hand from Ace's and leaned onto Gene instead. Gene wraps an arm around Paul and pulls him closer.

Peter comes back and insists that Gene take the cough drops and Gene pockets them politely while thanking him.

It's hardly five minutes before Ace intertwines his fingers with Paul's again. He cuddles up to Paul's side. Ace leans into Paul's neck and kissed it gently. Paul can feel Gene bristle beside him.

''Heeeey! Why am I being left out of the cuddle?'' Peter whines.

''C'mere Cat...''Ace murmurs holding his arm open for Peter to snuggle up against him. Ace places a gentle kiss on Peter's mouth. The kiss slowly becomes heated. Peter places a hand in Ace's lap to stroke him a few times. They spend a moment sensually tonguing each other.

Paul tries to not be too obvious in his staring, he couldn't see much from where he was sitting since Ace's back was turned towards him. Gene shifted uncomfortably as his friends made out on the other side of the couch.

Ace breaks the kiss, smiles, and turns his attention to Paul,''C'mere Paulie...''

Paul smiles a leans forward some. Before Ace can place the kiss on his mouth Gene shifts and stretches causing the couch to bounce and for Ace to miss Paul's face entirely.

Paul sighs and gets the hint. He snuggles against Gene's side once more.

Ace lets out a sigh of frustration,''You don't fucking own him, you know! You may think you do but you don't!''

''What?'' Peter exclaims looking confused.

Gene scoffs,''I have no idea what you are talking about.''

''Guys let's just watch the movie!'' Paul exclaims trying to change the topic.

''Paulie...don't let him do you like that! You deserve better than that! You're not his fucking slave!'' Ace exclaims gripping Paul's hand.

Paul shoots Ace a look that screams,''Shut up!''

Ace lets out a sigh through his nose. He gets up from the couch to go get another beer. Peter looks at them suspiciously,''What's going on?''

''Nothing. Nothing's going on. Ace just got upset is all.'' Paul says tiredly.

Peter doesn't look convinced he analyzes the two of them for a moment before turning his attention back to the television.

Ace comes back and downs the third beer in record time. Ace starts to loosen up and becomes more handsy. He caresses Peter's thighs until the drummer bats him away in annoyance.

Ace isn't bothered he simply focuses on Paul's thighs instead. Paul rolls his eyes and attempts to bat the other away. He's hardly trying. He likes when Ace touches him, he likes Ace's longing gazes. Before long Paul's leaning into Ace and encouraging the touches all the while pretending to not want it. Ace leans onto Paul's neck and bites down. He bites and sucks hard enough to leave a bruise and Paul lets out a pornographic moan that he wasn't quick enough to stifle.

Gene says nothing he simply gets up from the couch,''Well I'm all movied out tonight. I'll see you guys in the studio tomorrow.''

Paul refuses to look at the other man, he already knew that there was a look of disapproval on his face.

Peter pouts,''Awww...we hate to see you go so early...Next time we'll have movie night at your place.''

''Sure thing,'' Gene says amicably.

It's fake. It's Gene's interview voice and Paul knows that he's pissed. Ace cuddles against his side without a care in the world.

Paul doesn't wrap his arm around Ace like he wants to. He just sits there and lets the guitarist snuggle against his side.

Gene makes a sound that Paul recognizes.

It's his,''I'm going to remember this.'' Sound. Paul hates that he knows the other man so well. Gene is lingering some so Paul gets the hint that Gene is waiting on Paul to make a decision.

Gene's lingering is asking the question: him or me?

Paul hates that he has to choose or that he can't cuddle with his friend without Gene getting antsy. It's always only with Ace that Gene becomes a diva.

After lingering a minute longer Gene sucks on his teeth,''Okay then...''

Peter looks around nervously before leaning closer to Ace and Paul and whispering,''What is he waiting for?''

Paul sighs and ignores the question. He stands his ground for once by not moving an inch. He's not going to go chasing after Gene with his tail between his legs anymore. Paul's become too dependent on him as of late.

Gene grumbles,''I'll remember this when you're having a passive aggressive bitch fit about me talking to a groupie. So that you can experience what I am feeling.''

Paul let's out a gasping laugh in mock amusement,''This is not the same as that!''

''It is,'' Gene argues childishly.

''It's not!'' Paul argues snickering a little.

''I love how you think this is funny.'' Gene hisses.

''Goodbye Gene,'' Paul replies avoiding eye contact with him.

''I don't think you know what you're saying...If this is really goodbye everything ends here.'' Gene says stubbornly.

Paul's back straightens and he jumps up from the couch,''No...''

Ace sneers at Gene and grips Paul's wrist,''Paul don't let him play with you like that! Goodbye Gene! He won't miss you! He'll be with me! Once I take him on a rocket ride he'll forget all about you...''

Peter gasps as if everything has fallen into place he shakes his head,''Why is everything between you guys always so dramatic and gay? You guys are cattier than any women I have ever met. If Paul wants to go on a rocket ride with Ace who are you to stop him, Gene? You don't own him.''

''BINGO!'' Ace exclaims.

Peter continues,''I mean we fuck a multitude of women on the tour all of the time and don't try to lie and say you don't fuck as many women as you used to. You haven't changed. We all can fuck whoever we want to and if Ace wants a piece of Paul's ass, he has every right to break him off a piece and you have no right to try to sabotage that! Ace doesn't sabotage you when you and Paul get freaky! Me and Ace are a thing and I never tell him he can't get with Paul because I do not fucking own him! Get over yourself! Also, this is rich coming from you Mister ''I'm Free and I refuse to own my partners or let my partners own me'' See this is the type of shit that makes me say that you do nothing but talk out of your ass Gene! You say one thing but do the other! You say you don't believe in owning people and that you don't get jealous and that you don't believe in closed relationships but then you do shit like this on the other hand. Make up your damn mind! You're not even jealous you're just mad that Paul's not consistently jacking off your Goddamned ego! Gimme a break! I don't know what your problem with Ace is but you never waste any time talkin' shit about him and givin' him grief. Ace ain't did nothin' to you! He's a good kid! Get the fuck outta here.''

''Thank you Kitty Cat! I love you!'' Ace exclaims grinning.

Gene crosses his arms and looks to be thinking everything over before he lets out a defeated sigh and says,''You're right...I get upset when I am not the center of Paul's attention.''

Peter shrugs,''I get that. You need to keep that ego shit in check especially since we are in ACE'S FUCKING HOUSE. Now can we all just shut up and watch this movie?''

Gene shrugs and sits back down on the couch and everyone cuddles together comfortably.

Ace leans onto Paul and runs his hand up and down his stomach. Paul wraps his arms around the other man and they start making out. The kiss is cautious and gentle at first. They share feather light chaste kisses that slowly become passionate and desperate. Paul moans into the kiss as Ace palms his hardness through his jeans.

Ace slowly kisses down Paul's neck and sucks on the skin again until it left behind yet another small bruise. It took Paul a few seconds to realize that the movie was off and was replaced by the tonight show.

Paul blinks a few times and looks behind Ace. Peter was watching them intently, he was gently caressing his lover's back as Ace left more marks on Paul's neck.

Peter moans,''Atta boy! I know you've been aching for him for a long time Space Ace...make him scream your name...''

Ace moans in reply to his lover's encouragement.

Paul looks back at Gene who looks uncomfortable and out of place. Peter whispers,''Don't you worry about him Paulie...he's just not used to this yet...Here...gimme some sugar Doll...'' Peter leans over Ace's shoulder and kisses him with as much passion as Ace did.

Paul tangles his hands in Peter's hair as the kiss deepens. Ace moans and basks in the feeling of being smushed between the two of them.

Peter nibbles on Paul's lip for a little bit before whispering,''Have you ever taken a nine-inch cock before doll? Do you think you can handle it?''

Paul nibbles his bottom lip a little not knowing how to respond. Both Ace and Peter laugh.

Ace murmurs,''You strike me as a size queen...Would you like to take two big cocks at once? Or would you like to suck me while taking Peter's giant cock up your ass huh?''

Paul whines and hides his face in Ace's shoulder.

''Oooh I can see why Gene's so possessive of you...'' Ace murmurs.

Paul knows that he's blushing like a mad man under the gazes of the other two men. Ace leans into his ear and whispers,''What do I have to do to get you to call me Daddy too huh?''

Paul nearly screams in embarrassment. He punches Ace's shoulder and hides his face on it.

Peter gasps,''What did you say to him Ace!? He looks mortified!''

''Just talkin' dirty to him is all...Paulie's such a slut for dirty talk ain't ya Paulie?'' Ace says his tone teasing.

Paul now has an idea of who the visitor in the studio was the other day.

Paul feels Gene shift behind them uncomfortably and he is reminded that the other man is there once again,''Gene...''

''Oh no ya don't!'' Ace exclaims,'' It's Gene's day every day of the week! I want you to scream Ace~ Ace~''

''And Peter!'' Peter exclaims giggling.

Paul groans as Ace lifts Paul up in his arms and wraps the singer's legs around his waist,''I have a guestroom right around the corner. C'mon guys.''

Paul hides his face in Ace's neck and lets the string bean carry him to the room without protest.

Peter eagerly followed while Gene apprehensively followed behind.

Ace throws Paul back on the bed and stands over him grinning like he's won the greatest prize in the world,''I'm gonna enjoy every second of this...I've wanted this for so long...''

Paul feels his cheek flush at how hungry Ace's eyes are. He looks like a kid in a candy shop. Paul lewdly spreads his legs. he knows his jeans are so tight that the imprint of his arousal is clearly visible.

Peter lets out a whistle in amazement. Paul moans and says,''I think your body is fucking amazing Peter...Care to strip for me?''

Ace pouts playfully,''What about me?''

''You're fucking beautiful too Ace. Both of you are so fucking sexy...I can't believe I'm saying this out loud!'' Paul covers his face in embarrassment.

Peter makes a show of taking off his shirt. Teasing Ace and Paul with little peaks of skin here and there before pulling it the shirt over his head in an agonizingly slow movement. He rocks his hips from side to side the movements mesmerizing and seductive.

Ace sits down on the bed next to Paul to watch the show. Gene lingered in front of the door awkwardly taking in the situation.

Peter rolled his hips as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it off slowly.

''Owww! Shake it, baby!'' Ace screams bouncing with excitement.

Peter smirks and turns around to wave his ass from side to side. Ace crawl to the foot of the bed to grab a hand full of ass.

Peter startles him by slapping his hand away with the belt he just slid off. Ace gasps and moves away,''I'll let you have this one Cat...''

Peter smiles triumphantly and continues with his stripteases. He rolls his hips and shows off his ass some more before pushing his jeans down slowly. Agonizingly slow.

To Ace's delight, Peter wasn't wearing any underwear. As the tight pants were peeled away they got to admire Peter's perky ass.

''It's a full moooooon~'' Ace howls cackling like a mad man soon after.

Paul couldn't help but laugh as well.

Peter lets his jeans fall to the ground, steps out of them, and kicks them elsewhere in slow teasing movements.

''Turn around Peter! We wanna see your Peter~ OooooOOoOOoH~'' Ace exclaims in his strange voice that sounded like a mixture of a parrot, a horny turtle, and a banshee.

Paul had to stifle the laugh that was threatening to burst forth from him.

Ace continued,''We wanna see the good stuff!''

''Remind me to never take you with me to a strip club Ace...'' Paul mumbles shaking his head.

''Penis! Penis! Penis! Let me see ya pecker!'' Ace exclaims clearly enjoying himself.

Peter's shoulders were shaking, Paul could tell he was working hard not to fall over laughing at his friend's crazy antics. Peter started to sway his hips once more before turning around and showing his semi-erect arousal.

Ace moans loudly,''Looks good enough to taste...again...'' He wags his brows mischievously.

''You are so corny Ace...shut up.'' Paul groans shaking his head.

Peter put his hands on his hips,''Less talking. More sucking.''

Ace and Paul look at each other and then back at him as if to ask who he was talking to.

Peter rolls his eyes,''I was talkin' to the both of ya's. C'mere. It's enough for two...''

Ace nearly jumped forward. Paul gaped in awe as Ace sucked with abandon, his movements were eager and full of devotion. Peter threaded his fingers through Ace's hair and guided him back and forth.

Paul's mouth gapped open as Ace pulled off of Peter's cock to spend a little time sucking on one of his ballsacks.

They definitely got up to this often.

Paul looks up at Peter and notices that the man was quirking an eyebrow at him,''You waiting for an invitation or?''

Paul gulps taking the hint. He takes as much of the other man's cock in as he could. The stretch hurt his jaw and he couldn't fit it all in within without gagging a little. Peter leaned a few times enjoying the spasms of Paul gagging on his girth. Paul struggled to keep up with the other man before he got adjusted enough to set a steady pace.

Peter moans and says words of encouragement and praise. Paul tries to focus on the task at hand but is distracted by a hand massaging the front of his jeans, his cock was straining against the fabric. Paul pulls off of Peter's cock to look at Ace who was working to get into Paul's jeans.

''We all need to get naked STAT! I need some skin to skin contact and some rollin' around action NOW!'' Ace says his voice thick with lust.

Peter scoffs,''Needy whore.''

Ace and Paul both rushed to get nude. As soon as they were both naked Ace pulls Paul against him and revels in the skin to skin contact.

Peter snickers and looks at Gene,''Are you planning on standing there all night?''

Gene shuffles for a little bit before undressing. His eyes focused on the ground. Peter picks up on how insecure Gene was feeling so he taps Paul on the shoulder and points subtly hoping that the other man gets the hint.

Paul kisses Ace's cheek before sliding the skinny man off of his lap and walking up to Gene with Peter following close behind.

''Gene~ Genie~ Baby~'' Paul sings gently caressing his lover's now bare shoulders. Paul's hand trails down Gene's stomach until it stops at his belt. Paul unbuckles his belt teasingly slow. Paul nibbles at Gene's shoulder as he slides the belt off.

Peter undoes his pants and Paul takes it upon himself to slide them down along with Gene's underwear.

Peter and Paul both cheered when they were met with the sight of Gene's pulsing erection.

''Awww! So you do like us!'' Peter exclaims grinning.

''Shut up,'' Gene mumbles looking away.

''Paaaaauuullliiiieee!'' Ace whines childishly on the bed. Paul gives Peter a look before turning his attention back to the whining guitarist.

Ace greedily kissed and groped Paul as soon as he was about to reach out and grab him. Paul gasps as Ace possessively pulls him close and gropes his ass fervently. Ace uses his hands to rock Paul's hips against his. Both of their leaking erections bumping and sliding against each other. The friction makes Paul cry out,''Fuck Ace...slow down!'' Paul feels a familiar tingling build in his lower belly.

On the other side of the room Peter was slowly jerking Gene's cock while whispering obscene things to him with a teasing smile,''C'mon Genie...come lay down on the bed with us...''

Gene does as Peter suggests and Paul let's out a startled yelp as Peter picks him up from Ace's lap and plops him back onto his own. Peter hisses grabbing one of Paul's asscheeks,''Such a plump tight ass! Fuck I can't wait to get inside!''

Paul feels his face heat up considerably. He wanted to hide his face from view. Ace was practically drooling and Gene was watching Peter caress and rut up against Paul's ass. Peter gripped and kneaded his ass with heavy eager hands. Paul lets out a long moan enjoying the attention and how rough Peter's hands were against his skin. Peter ran his hands up and down his sides and stomach. Peter raked his fingers through Paul's chest hair lazily while kissing and licking at his neck. Paul hisses and ruts against Peter to let him know that his touch is very much appreciated.

Ace was the next to yelp as Gene yanks him back by his hair and pulls him into a heated kiss. Ace looks confused for a second before shrugging and going with the flow. Gene makes Ace straddle him and grind his hips in little circles while squeezing his ass in encouragement.

Ace looks startled and nervously hides his face in Gene's shoulder. Gene chuckles and runs his hands up and down Ace's back,''Good boy...You like my attraction to you don't you?''

Ace refuses to answer.

''C'mon...tell me how you like it Ace...'' Gene slaps Ace's ass hard enough to leave behind a handprint. Ace shudders and stifles a shriek at the sudden contact.

Soon the room was filled with loud smacks, moans, and sighs as things got more heated.

The positions were agreed on silently. Paul and Ace were laid next to each other on the king sized bed with Peter between Paul's legs and Gene between Ace's.

The preparation of the two men was playful and sensual. Ace kept leaning in to kiss Paul it took Paul a minute to realize what Ace was trying to do. Once he figured it out they began making out as Peter stretched and prepared Paul for his girth.

By the time Gene and Peter finished preparing them the room was sweltering hot and vibrating with the intense energy all four of them shared.

''Ooh! Oh! Oh! Fuck!'' Ace shouts as Gene pushes inside of him slowly. Gene stops and looks down at him worriedly.

Ace takes a deep breath before saying,''I'm alright Gene...I can never get used to that first thrust...Don't stop. Please...''

Gene slips back in and keeps a steady pace between them.

Paul gulps and looks up at Peter with a worried expression.

Peter smiles warmly,''It'll be alright Paulie...I may be big but I'm gentle...just relax...''

Just the head of Peter's cock made Paul shout. Ace hurriedly tilted Paul's head to the side so as to calm him down with a kiss.

When Peter pushes all the way in Paul screams in Ace's mouth and Ace pulls away to speak soothing words to him.

Gene had all but stopped fucking Ace to check on Paul.

Paul moans out,''I'm good...don't stop Peter...Don't stop...''

Peter nods once and continues fucking Paul, his hips moving in slow teasing circles,''Oh fuck!''

Peter snickers enjoying the ego trip of Paul writhing beneath him and whining in pleasure. Paul notices that Peter is watching Ace through lidded eyes and Gene is watching Paul with the exact same expression. It feels weird to be next to Gene while he was fucking someone else.

Paul looks at Ace and sees that he's staring intently at him,''You're so fucking sexy Paulie...I want you so badly...''

''I want you too! Everybody! Switch positions!'' Paul exclaims suddenly.

Gene lets Ace get up and Ace wasted no time pushing Peter out of the way and nestling his cock deep within Paul's stretched hole.

''FUCK! Ace warn me next time!'' Paul exclaims breathlessly.

''Sorry...got excited...'' Ace mumbles bashfully.

Ace starts up a steady pace before becoming more desperate. Paul notices that Peter and Gene are engaged in the ''69'' position. Paul gasps his arousal hitting him like a ton of bricks as he watches both of them suck each other off frantically.

''Fuck!'' Is all Paul could shout as he feels his balls swell.

''I'm gettin' close too baby...so close...'' Ace moans above him.

The next few moments go by in a blur. Paul didn't even remember screaming. He just remembers his throat feeling sore as he struggles to catch his breath.

Ace had collapsed on top of him moaning out his name on repeat as his body was fraught with spasms. Paul could hear Peter let out a long moan that was soon followed by a drawn-out purr of satisfaction along with Gene's usual grunt.

''I just had my first full body orgasm guys...I think I've just ascended to Jendell...'' Ace mumbles on Paul's shoulder.

''We need to have movie night more often...'' Paul says breathlessly.

''Mm-hmmm...'' Gene moans out sounding dazed and confused.

Peter lets out a long purr of satisfaction once more.

''How about tomorrow night? My place again?'' Ace mumbles still not moving from Paul's body.

''Mm-hmmmmm...'' Gene moans out again.

''Oh yeah...'' Paul moans letting his eyes close.

Peter lets out another long purr as his answer.

''Tomorrow it is...'' Ace mumbles sounding as though he was on cloud nine.

''Mmmm-hmmm...'' Gene answers.

''Oh yeah...'' Paul moans again.

And Peter purrs,''Fuck yeah man...''


End file.
